


Falling into Naruto (Various Naruto Males/Females X Elemental Reader)

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Category: Naruto
Genre: Everone loves reader, F/F, F/M, Love, Reverse Harem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: (Name) Elemental lives in a world where element using is possible. Unlike everyone else in the world her family can control all the elements and more. Her hair and eyes change color to her element.  What happens when she lands in the World of Naruto. A show she loves! She explained to the Hokage where she came from and what she could do. He puts her into the Academy, where all the guys and a couple girls fall in love with her. Soon to be assigned to squad seven. She is faced with the troubles of missions, Orochimaru, and the Akatsuki. She may just be in over her head.





	

[Hello Sexy Readers. This is my first Naruto story. I will be having a lot to do with this. 

I am going to start it off right away instead of having some history to the first part, okay?

Anyways I hope you enjoy sexies!]

-Character List;  
.(Name) Elemental: Elemental Master  
.Iruka Umino: Sensie  
.Naruto Uzamaki: Squad 7/Nine Tails  
.Choji Akimichi: Squad 10  
.Shikamaru Nara: Squad 10  
.Sasuke Uchia: Squad 7  
.Shino Aburame: Squad 8  
.Kiba Inuzuka: Squad 8  
.Hinata Hyuga: Squad 8  
.

-//////////-(Chapter One: Graduation Exam)-//////////-

(Your POV)

I woke up to the sound of birds. I have been in the world of Naruto for a week now. And today is my first and most likely last few days at the Academy. I mean I have been being trained by the Hokage in the basics and I am a really talented ninja. It is from the control I have over the elements that I can control. I can control fire, water, ice/snow, air, earth, plant, light, darkness, energy, and apparently chakra. I can use them to make weapons out of that element and my hair and eye color changes with that as well. 

Normally I am a (hair color) and (eye color) girl. I get up, get dressed in (fav eleven year old ninja outfit) and leave for today. I walk through the Village enjoying. It I mean I am in my favourite anime of all time. So being here is like a dream come true. I am going to be a leaf ninja soon and I wonder what squad I will be put on. As I make it to the Academy I see Naruto tied up in the ground. 

"Okay since Naruto decided to cause trouble. You all will be reviewing the transformation jutsu." Iruka Sensie tells everyone. 

I sigh than clear my throat. 

"Oh, yes." He says. "We also have a transfer student today. (Name) please introduce yourself." 

I walk up to the front of the class and introduce myself. "Hello, my name is (Name) Elemental, I do not belong to a clan and have only been living here in the leaf for a week." 

"Alright, (Name) take a seat next to Sasuke Uchia." Iruka Sensie said pointing to Sasuke. 

There are whines from the fangirls and I roll my eyes in annoyance. Who wants to deal with a bunch of fans male or female. We then had to line up to do the jutsu. I was to go first. I hated going first for anything. I do the jutsu flawlessly though. The class continued and then Naruto messed up. I winced at this knowing he was just trying to be the class clown. Poor guy. 

-Time Skip, brought to you by: Naruto's sexy jutsu-

As class ended we were told that tomorrow was the final exam. I am personally excited. Since doing mission I will be able to see more of this world. On my way home, I stopped to see Naruto cleaning the faces of the Hokage. I decided to help him. 

(Naruto's POV)

I am busy cleaning the side of the Hokage faces. Iruka had to leave early for a meeting. I see a girl walking up the Hokage faces cleaning it with a water jutsu. 

"Hey, your (Name), right?" I call to her. "What are you doing?" 

"I am helping you." She says in her angelic voice. 

"Why?" He asks. 

"I thought you might need some help." She tells me. "Besides, you need to have a good sleep for tomorrow, exams and all that." 

"Yeah, but..." 

"How about when we are done I take you out to get some Ramen." She says smiling. 

I quickly agree and we continue to clean. With her water jutsu we got it done a lot faster than I thought we would. 

-Time Skip, brought to you by delicious Ramen-

(Your POV)

Today is the graduation exam. I whizzed by it by making twenty clones. It was way to easy and I could have done more. But the room would be to crowded then. I got my (fav color) head band. I put it on my forehead and left the room. 

"Hey, (Name)!" Someone called my name. 

I turned around to see Kiba and all the other rookies who passed. 

"Yeah, um Kiba?" I ask trying to act like I do not know him. 

"We are having a dinner most of the graduates are. Would you like to come with?" He asks blushing. 

"Sure." I tell him. 

We walk and I see it was me, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Sakura, and Sasuke. We went to a barbecue place. The ones where you grill your own meat. I sit beside Choji and Shiimaru. We order our meat and start talking. 

"So (Name) where are you from exactly." Kiba asks.

"I have traveled since I was young never staying in one place to long. I plan to make a life for me here though." I lied skillfully. 

"Come on Choji stop eating so much!" Ink complained out of no where. 

"Ino, leave him alone." I tell her sending her a glare. "And don't say he is day. He is not fat, he is just fluffy and there is more of him to love." 

He blushes and thanks me. We talk some more as we ate our good. I enjoyed my time with them very much. I did not even notice the guys and Hinata staring at me. 

(Choji's POV)

I never met a girls go did not care about my weight. (Name) sure is something special and really pretty. 

(Shikamaru's POV)

I watched (Name) she does not seem like a drag. Not like other girls. And she is really kind and beautiful. 

(Sasuke's POV)

I love watching (Name) she is cute and strong. I have watched her train for the last two days in the morning she is really dedicated. 

(Shino's POV) 

I hide my face in my shirt collar. I find (Name) so cute. She would not hurt a fly if she did not have too. 

(Kiba's POV) 

I talk to (Name) before Arkumaru jump in her lap and started licking her face. She just laughed and have him love. I blush at that, most girls would of freaked out over it. I think I have a crush on her. 

(Hinata's POV) 

I have become friends with (Name) since I am the one one who found her. I known her longest. She also helps me train. I have devoulped a crush on her in this short time. 

-//////////-(Chapter One: Graduation Exam)-//////////-

[Yay! I am done with chapter one. I am happy with how it turned out. I hope you enjoyed it. Stay Sexy all my readers!]


End file.
